Lalaloopsy Pretty Cure
"Sew magical! Sew cute! Lalaloopsy Pretty Cure!" -'Tagline ' Lalaloopsy Pretty Cure (ラ! ラ! ループ プリキュア Rararūpi Purikyua) is a crossover fanseries between Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure and MGA Entertainment's Lalaloopsy toy line created and written by Blaze-On-Fire.The series motifs are dolls,friendship,teamwork,imagination,harmony and individuality. Synopsis Many years ago,the kingdom of Loopsyland was ruled by Queen Harmonia and her two twin daughters,Princess Ivori and Princess Corax. The queen fell dangerously ill and needed someone to replace her. In her bed,Harmonia,despite her desire to not do so,had to choose one her daughters. Since they were twins,the queen had no choice but to choose one of them to lead the land. In a painful rather decision,the queen chose Ivori to be the new monarch. This sent Corax into a jealous rage,attacking her sister and declaring she'll destroy Loopsyland and even earth until she was declared the "rightful queen". Queen Harmonia predicted that would happen,and used the Harmony Buttons to banish Corax into a tome and restore peace to Loopsyland. Harmonia passed away from her illness shortly after the event. Years later,self proclaimed Queen Corax ends up being released from the tome. Able to finally start her plans to destroy the land and earth. Catching wind of this,Queen Ivori sends out her loyal helpers to earth to search for the Lalaloopsy Pretty Cure,who will unlock the full power of the Harmony Buttons,stop the nefarious Queen Corax and her gang,and save not only Loopsyland,but the world. Characters Pretty Cure Beatrice Spellsalot/Cure Wisdom- ' A smart and studiuos girl,she loves to teach others,especially younger children. If you need any information,she can find the right book for the job. Her alter ego is Cure Wisdom,the warrior who holds the harmony button of Knowledge '''Pilar Featherbed/Cure Pillow-' A calm and sleepy girl,day or night,she'll curl up and fall asleep. Her alter ego is Cure Pillow,the warrior who holds the harmony button of Peace. 'Crimson Sugarcookie/Cure Pastry- '''A girl who loves to bake,she's super sweet. She finds that most problems can be solved by quickly popping something into the oven. She works at the bakery "Crumbsons". Her alter ego is Cure Pastry,the warrior who holds harmony button of Love. '''Millie Fluffinstuff/Cure Polar-' An enthusiast of all things snowy,she's rather warm and cuddly. She loves hot cocoa,snowball fights,and snuggling by the fire. Her alter ego is Cure Polar,the warrior who holds the harmony button of Kindness. 'Peta Bigtop/Cure Circus-' A silly girl who's quite the prankster...and also clumsy at times. She loves to preform in front of others and make them laugh. Her alter ego is Cure Circus,the warrior who holds the harmony button of Joy. 'Spot Splattersplash/Cure Palette-' An artistic,colorful and creative girl if not a little strange. She doesn't hesitate to express herself through her artwork and never fails make others smile with her masterpieces. Her alter ego is Cure Palette,the warrior who holds the harmony button of Creativity. 'Julie Sparkles/Cure Bijou-' A graceful if not a bit bossy girl,highly cultured in the finer things in life. She enjoys the spotlight and seeks attention whenever she can. Her alter ego is Cure Bijou,the warrior who holds the harmony button of Generosity. 'Dot Starlight/Cure Starlight-' A dreamer who almost always has her head in the clouds,easily distracted by the beautiful and wondrous sights and ideas around her. She loves the star,her pastime is stargazing at night. Her alter ego is Cure Starlight,the warrior who holds the harmony button of Wonder. Mascots 'Fukuro-' An owl fairy from Loopsyland,he was sent by Queen Ivori to find the pretty cure of Knowledge. 'Mouton-' A sheep fairy from Loopsyland,he was sent by Queen Ivori to find the pretty cure of Peace 'Panko-' A mouse fairy from Loopsyland,she was sent by Queen Ivori to find the pretty cure of Love '''Miton- '''A polar bear fairy from Loopsyland,he was sent by Queen Ivori to find the pretty cure of Kindness '''Almon- A elephant fairy from Loopsyland,he was sent by Queen Ivori to find the pretty cure of Joy ' ' Rojo-''' A red zebra fairy from Loopsyland,she was sent by Queen Ivori to find the pretty cure of Creativity 'Persan-' A pink cat fairy from Loopsyland,she was sent by Queen Ivori to find the pretty cure of Generosity 'Hyaku-' A red bird fairy from Loopsyland,she was sent by Queen Ivori to find the pretty cure of Wonder Villains '''Queen Corax- One of the two twin daughters of Queen Harmonia,she loved to entertain the people of Loopsyland. When her mother chose Ivori over her to succeed the throne,she went into a jealous rage and attacked. She was then sealed away in a tome by the harmony buttons,only to be released by Pyra,ready to continue her plot to destroy Loopsyland and earth. Pyra- Queen Corax's right hand,she was just an average citizen of Lalatown until she stumbled upon the tomb Corax was sealed in. After releasing the evil queen,she was made into Corax's partner in crime. Stormy- A servant to Queen Corax and a fan of rock and' roll,she was an outcast and misunderstood because of her "stormy" attitude. Manipulated and coaxed by Pyra and Corax into the dark side with the promise of belonging and friends. Spools- The monsters of the series,they are summoned when one surrounds an object or person with dark thread from a dark spool. Supporting Characters Queen Ivori- The successor to Queen Harmonia,and one of her two twin daughters. She was chosen to lead the land by her mother,when her sister Corax returned sent out her royal helpers to find the Lalaloopsy Pretty Cure. She has the ability to disguise herself as a regular person and blend in Queen Harmonia- The previous queen of Loopsyland,mother of Ivori and Corax. She reluctantly chose Ivori to succeed her,when Corax attacked,she sealed her away into a tome,dying of her unknown illness shortly after. Locations Loopsyland- A faraway land unseen by the regular people of earth,currently ruled by Queen Ivori Lalatown- The home of the cures and many other citizens Items Harmony Buttons- The cures transformation items,they take the form of necklaces. To transform,the pretty cures yell out "Pretty Cure! Sew my Heart!" Trivia .(Most of) The villains and plot came from Youtube user 4everlalaloopsy's "Super Lalaloopsy' series,(albeit a few changes) this was because the canon Lalaloopsy franchise lacked villains and a major conflict that could fit in a magical girl series (unlike say,Bratz or Barbie,which had many villains,mainly in the movies). .The Harmony Buttons are based off the Elements of Harmony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,as well as the 4 elements from the aforementioned Super Lalaloopsy series .Beatrice is the only one to go out of order of the original 8 doll line,Bea Spells a Lot is the last in the first original line,Beatrice is the first to transform and become a Pretty Cure. The rest to follow the respective order.